Perfect Match
by VampireObsession514
Summary: A Junior,Alexis, moves to the mysterious town Mystic Falls. Little does she know she would find love when she meets Damon Salvatore. She then finds herself in the world of vampires. But is she ready for the danger that comes her way? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alexis, and I have recently just moved to Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls is a small town in Virginia. My mom recently got a job here. Great I have to start all over again. I thought our last move was the last of it. I'm tired of making "fresh starts" as my mom always calls it. When I start to complain she'll say something like "Oh honey, this is your chance to make new friends and explore new things." Okay, I love my mother to death, but I'm tired of making new friends and starting over. When I try to get close to somebody I always get hurt because a couple of weeks later she's got to get a new job so then we are on the road again to a new place and a new life. I'm just getting sick of it. I'm a junior( I'm 16 years old) and I think I deserve to stay somewhere for the rest of my remaining high school years. At least try to be a normal teenager( as hard as that might be for me). I've never been normal. My mother raised me as a single mom for most of my life after my father abandoned us. So I had to take on certain responsibilities that most kids usually don't have to do during their childhood. So with that I've grown up very mature for my age and never quite on the same level as my fellow peers. I've also always been a bookworm, always had my nose in a book, and very private. So that also makes it hard for me to make friends and well lets just say the boy department isn't very open to me either. I'm mean they notice me. I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, but I'm definitely not the ugliest. I'm about 5'5 and slim, I have grayish blue eyes and long thick brown hair, I have a heart shaped face and a fair complextion. But with my reserved personality guys don't really seem to have interest in me.

I started to help move boxes from the U-Haul to the new house. It wasn't a bad place I mean I've lived way worse. It was an old Victorian house. The outside was painted white and was chipping off, it had a large porch, and had a big oak tree shading it. The inside was pretty nice. You could tell the last owners fixed it up a bit. Their was new hardwood flooring and freshly painted walls. I started heading up to my room with some of my boxes. It was a pretty normal sized room.

I was dreading tomorrow. Great a new school. Again. I'm the new girl again. 'Suck it up Alexis', I told myself, 'theirs not much you can do about it.' I knew though that this town wasn't going to be much fun anyway. I mean how much excitement could their be in just a small town.

(Next Day)

I drove up to Mystic Falls High School. It looked just like most high schools nothing special. I got out grabbed my stuff and walked up to the entrance. I was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with a white cardigan, and my favorite jeans with my black boots over them. I walked in and headed to the office and grabbed my schedule and locker combination. I put some of my stuff in my locker and headed to History which was my first period.

I introduced myself to the history teacher, Mr. Saltzman, and went to a desk somewhere in the middle. I ended up sitting by a girl who had long, straight brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi my name is Elena. You're the new girl right?" she said

"Yeah my names Alexis" I said.

"Its nice to meet you" she said.

"You too."

Huh? Maybe I can find some friends here.

I went through the rest of my other 3 periods and it was time for lunch. I went through the line and got my food. This is when I start to hate being the new girl cause you never know if your going to sit with someone or just by yourself. I was sadly going to look for a place to sit by myself. Then I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw that girl Elena.

"Hey Alexis, why don't you sit with us."

Well at least I don't have to sit by myself today. I walked over there and sat down. I actually didn't have a bad time. I was really getting along with Elena. And I met some new people. There was Stefan, who was Elena's boyfriend( he seemed nice), Caroline, who was a little obnoxious, Bonnie, who seemed a little up tight for some odd reason, and Matt, who was Caroline's boyfriend and apparently Elena's ex-boyfriend (but there didn't seem to be much tension there). They seemed like pretty good people to hang out with. Maybe I could even become friends with them if I stayed long enough.

Other than lunch everything was pretty much boring. I finished my classes and to the Mystic Grill.

(Mystic Grill)

After school I drove to the Mystic Grill. Yesterday I had seen a "Help Wanted" sign. Hopefully I would get the job since I could help pay bills because I know we will need more money and maybe have a little extra cash. I went inside and got a application. I ended up seeing Elena, Stefan, and the rest of the gang. I walked over there.

"Hey" I said as I walked up.

"Hey" they all said.

"So what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I'm just signing an application here. I saw the help wanted sign and I could use the extra cash." I said.

"Oh, that's cool," Caroline said," Matt works here so if you get the job you both will be working together."

I just nodded. I started talking to Bonnie about our English homework when suddenly everyone went quiet and started to tense. I looked over at what they were staring at out of curiosity when I saw him.

They were all staring at a guy who had to be around his early twenties. He was probably one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen. He had dark brown hair that was almost black and the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing a black shirt and leather jacket and a pair of jeans. Even though it was a simple attire he made it look like it just came off a runway.

I turned to Elena. "Who is that?"

Stefan answered instead. "That is Damon. He is my older brother."

As if he heard what we said he turned to look at us. He started to walk over. Matt seemed to suddenly get to work and Caroline and Bonnie decided to leave as if they had some bad case of food poisoning. I wonder what was wrong with this guy. They all seemed to despise the very thought of him.

"Hello Elena, Stefan." Then he turned to me. He kept staring up and down me like he was trying to analysis everything about me. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Uh do you have a problem?" I asked him, annoyed.

"No. I'm afraid we haven't met. My name is Damon. And you are?"

"My names Alexis. I just moved here." I said.

"Oh well welcome to Mystic Falls." He said.

I could almost tell why everyone was so tense. He had an air to him that just didn't seem right. Like he was dangerous in some way, and the way he stared at me was like I was something to eat. I had met guys like these and I wasn't going to be fooled. He was probably one of those guys that probably took advantage of girls. I didn't like it.

Thankfully Stefan saved us.

"Hey well Damon we were just on our way out so we will see you some other time." he said.

"Okay then well I'm going to have some fun." he said and walked off. Before he left he looked in my direction and winked.

I just rolled my eyes. Yup I was probably right about him. He might have good looks but he couldn't fool me.

Me, Stefan ,and Elena walked out of there. I was going to head to my car when Stefan stopped me.

"Hey I just want to warn you about Damon. I would stay away from him as much as possible if I were you. He's dangerous."

"Yeah I kind of got that vibe from him."

Stefan nodded. He then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a necklace. He handed it to me.

"What is this?"

"It's something to protect you. Elena has one too. I know it doesn't make sense but believe me it will keep you safe."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I can see that you're a good person and that your becoming really good friends with Elena. I know she would want me to give this to you."

"Well thank you. Your right it doesn't make sense to me, but I appreciate it."

He nodded.

"Well I will see you at school." I walked off and headed to my car. I tried not to get emotional as I drove home. Maybe it would be different here. Maybe I will actually have true friends here. It was starting to feel like home. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

*Damon's pov*

I walked into the Mystic Grill. I saw Stefan and Elena over by the pool table. Bonnie and Caroline started to head out. Of course they would. Bonnie still hated me of course. I almost tried to kill her one time. Okay anyone would be ticked off by that, but you know I didn't kill her. Didn't that count for something. And of course Caroline. I kind of broke her heart there even though I compeled her to not remember most of the things that happened between us. We had sort of a thing. Well she had a thing for me. I just used her for blood and of course to bug Stefan. Ah my little brother. The good and smart one. I know of course that he wants me gone, but I kind of miss him and of course love messing with him. I won't say that out loud it was just give away to much and it wouldn't be fun anymore.

I walked closer to both of them. It still amazed me how Elena looked exactly like Katherine. I could never have her though. She would always belong to Stefan no matter how much I tried.

As I got closer I could she some else with them. She was very pretty. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders and intriguing grayish blue eyes. They seemed to look at me very thoughtfully. As if she could she right past me. It made me a little uneasy, but I reminded myself that of course she was just human. She had an average body but with just a hint of curves.

"Hello Elena, Stefan." I said. I turned back to the girl. She was even much better looking up closer. I looked up and down her.

"Uh do you have a problem?" she said. She seemed kind of annoyed. That was surprising. Most girls would have melted if I looked at them the way I was looking at her. It was kind of refreshing to have a challenge at my hands.

"No. I'm afraid we haven't met. My name is Damon. And you are?"

"My names Alexis. I just moved here."

"Oh well welcome to Mystic Falls."

Just then my annoying, good little brother stepped in.

"Hey well Damon we were just on our way out so we will see you some other time." he said.

"Okay then well I'm going to have some fun." Before I left I gave Alexis a wink.

I walked off over to the bar where I saw two fairly pretty girls. They would be fine for tonight.

Just then I thought of Alexis. There was something different about her. I couldn't figure it out. I must be going crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Alexis's Pov ~

Today I start my new job at the Mystic Grill. Lately at school me, Elena, and Stefan have become really good friends. I've never really connected with anyone before. It's a nice change for once. The weirdest part though is that I can't keep getting Damon out of my head. I mean he is just a guy. What was so special about him? I mean he is arrogant, rude, and very conceited. But he is mysterious, handsome, interesting,…. Wait a minute I didn't just did not think that. Have I hit my head recently? Just shake it off.

I headed in to my new job. I walked over to Matt.

"Hey Matt." I said.

"Hey," he said, "Ready to start."

"Yep. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Put on your Uniform and take peoples orders."

"Yes Sir." I did the whole solider stance and tried to make my voice sound like a guys.

Matt just laughed. "You're a dork."

I just smiled and headed to the bathroom to change into my uniform.

Once I dressed I headed over to my first table.

"Hi my names Alexis and I'll be taking your order." I didn't see who it was when I walked up.

"Well we meet again." The voice sounded familiar. Oh please no.

I looked up and saw Damon.

"Hi Damon." I tried to say as civilized as I could manage. I tried not to look into his hypnotic electric blue eyes. I hadn't forgotten Stefan's warning. "What can I get you?"

"I think I know." He looked me up and down. I gave him my best glare, the one that says don't piss me off or it will be the last thing you do.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Sorry. How bout a beer?"

I wrote it down and said I would be right back.

I went over to the bar, grabbed a beer, and headed back over to Damon's table. I put it on the table and was about to walk away when Damon grabbed my arm. I was about to protest when he let me go.

"So how you liking Mystic Falls?" he said.

"Like any other place I've been, except its much easier to make friends here then I'm used too."

"And who would that be?"

"Really it's Elena and Stefan."

"Ah and was it hard to make friends before."

"Yeah, I've never been able to relate to most people my age." Why was I suddenly telling Damon all of this?

"Hmm why not?"

"I've been raised by a single mom most of my life and I just had to grow up a little bit sooner."

"So you've been a outcast?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that." I then saw Matt look at me.

"Well I better get back to work."

"I should probably be going too."

He got up and set money down on the table. He then looked at me. I couldn't deny it this time. I looked in to his eyes and I was lost. He was so beautiful at times it was breathe taking. I saw his face shocked a little. We were close and there was so much electricity that it was almost to much. There was so much heat that I felt him between the small space. I found myself eventually and stepped back.

"Well I guess I'll see you later" I said after I caught my breathe.

"I hope so." He said and smiled. Then turned around and walked out.

I had a feeling that this was going somewhere whether I wanted it to or not.

I got up and went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Damon's Pov ~

I drove up the drive way up to my house. I was deep in thought. How could this happen? I don't fall in love. Well, not since Katherine.

I got there and got out of the car and walked up to the front door and into the house. I couldn't help but think about Alexis. She was hypnotizing. She was so independent like if the world ended right now and she was left on her own she would be able to be go on. I've never met a human who could but on that much inner strength. But I was willing to bet that she is suffering more than she lets anyone see. Today I saw a little bit of it. And when I was close to her it was like the room electrified and lit up. Like we were the only people on the planet. When I looked in to her eyes it was like she was a open book. Like I could see right into her soul. And it was the most beautiful one I had ever seen. I've never felt so emotionally and physically attracted to someone like I did with her. Not even with Katherine.

I saw Stefan sitting on the couch reading.

"Hello Brother" I said.

"I see you haven't brought anyone home tonight." he said as he turned a page in his book without looking up at me.

"Not tonight" I Sat on the other couch next to the one he was on with a heavy sigh.

"What's with you?"

"I'm a mess"

"I already knew that."

"Very funny" I said sarcastically.

"What's it about?"

"The new girl."

He finally seemed to be interested to what I was talking about. I knew Stefan didn't trust me still, but it wasn't as if I had to keep this from him.

"Please don't tell me it's about Alexis."

"An if it is?"

"Damon I want you to stay away from her."

"Yeah I could see the necklace you gave her. I understand perfectly well."

"I'm serious she's not only Elena's friend but she's become mine too. I care about her and I don't want you hurting her."

"I'm not going to kill her."

"Its not that. I don't want you to use her then throw her away like you did with Caroline. She's something different."

"Stefan do you care about her more than a friend because history does not need to repeat its self even if she doesn't look like Katherine. And I don't think I will be willing to share this time."

"No I love Elena. I care about Alexis like a sister. And that's why I don't want you to mess with her. "

"Well your right she is different."

I walked up the stairs and to my room. I layed down on my bed. I didn't know what to think about this. I haven't felt like this in a long time. And it feels stronger now. Maybe I was falling for her. I don't know if this is good or bad. I guess we will see.


	5. Chapter 5

(a month later)

~ Alexis's Pov ~

I woke up to the my alarm with the heat of the sun down on my neck. I pushed my blankets off from the uncomfortable heat. _Beep Beep. _God, can't that thing shut up. I picked up a shoe by my bed and threw it towards the alarm. It went down but it still wouldn't shut up. I groaned and got out of bed and picked it up. I looked at the time. _Oh shit. _It's 10:00 a.m.

I started running around my room in a fury. Crap, I forgot to do laundry. Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go to school in my pajamas. After I hurriedly brushed my teeth I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

When I got to school I quickly grabbed a tardy slip and headed to my locker. I headed to third period language and apologized for being late.

I walked to my seat by Stefan. He then leaned over near me.

"Nice Pjs, Alexis," He said.

By the way did I mention that my bottoms had cats on them. I know what your thinking. But they are really comfortable.

I turned to him and told him to shut up and stuck my tongue out like a five year old. He just laughed at me.

Stefan and I kept bickering like that until lunch. I think we mostly did it out of amusement since Elena was getting really annoyed at it.

Its funny how we kind of fell into a routine. Me and Elena had become really close the past month and half. Of course, Stefan was always by Elena's side, so I had become friends with him too. It was like he was the older brother I never had. Elena gets annoyed every once in awhile since we bicker so much like brother and sister. Although I do feel like the third wheel sometimes around them. They can be so lovely dovey but I had to admit they were a really cute couple. I wouldn't trade those too for anybody.

"So you ready for the carnival tonight." Elena asked me.

"Oh I don't know if I'm going." I said.

"Why not?"

"Well I got to finish that history report."

"Oh come one Alexis. You have perfect grades. You need a little fun."

"I don't know."

"Please." She begged and did puppy eyes. Man I can never resist puppy eyes.

"Yeah please Alexis." Stefan said and gave puppy eyes too. I had to laugh. Puppy eyes didn't look right on Stefan. Well at least not to me.

"Fine I'll be there. But I won't be happy about." I smiled anyway.

(Carnival)

I got to the Carnival and went to meet Stefan and Elena.

"Okay I'm here." I said as I approached them.

"Why don't we go ride the Ferris Wheel." Elena suggested.

I shrugged and followed them. This was at least a ride my stomach could handle.

We got there and handed our tickets in. It was one of those that the seats only fit two people. Of course Elena and Stefan sat together. So I took a seat by myself. Then someone scoot over by me. I turned to see who it was. Great the last person I wanted to see. Damon. I had been trying to avoid him ever since what happened at the Mystic Grill.

The ride started and I tried best to ignore him.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi"

"How are you liking the Carnival?"

Well he seemed to be trying to be a gentlemen. I didn't want to be rude. It wasn't like me.

"Fine I guess. I just arrived here."

It suddenly got quiet. I looked up at him and met his blue eyes. Why did his gaze make me want to melt? I've never felt this way before. He was the one to finally speak.

"What do you think about hanging out with me this evening?" he said.

Wow I didn't expect that. I had to think about this for a minute. But there was no resisting. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was drawn to him, and I was tired of pretending there wasn't.

"Uh o-o-okay." Jeez, I was kinda pathetic right now. And when did I start to stutter.

The ride finally ended and we got off. I went over to Elena and Stefan to tell them I would be joining Damon.

Elena looked like she was going to protest, and Stefan just stared Damon down.

"Guys I'll be okay. I'll see you later okay." I said. I looked over at Stefan hoping for some understanding. I knew he didn't trust Damon, but I don't think he would do anything to me.

Stefan didn't remove his hard expression but he nodded. He and Elena went off to enjoy the rest of the carnival.

Me and Damon headed of to one of the other rides. It was the bumper cars. I use to love this ride when I was a kid.

"You wanna do this one?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

We got into the little car things. Then it was on. It was like I was 8 years old again.

We then got of fthe ride. I came off laughing so much and Damon was smiling.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." I said smiling after I caught my breath.

"Yeah it was fun." he said smiling at me.

"Lets go to that booth." I said with enthusiasm. I ran over to it.

I ended up losing but Damon won. He got a huge teddy bear. He then turned to me.

"This is for you," he said as he handed to teddy bear to me.

I smiled. "Thank you" I said hugging it to myself.

We went to a couple more booths. I was the one who played them. Of course with my lack of hand eye coordination I didn't win any. But I didn't really mind. Nothing could ruin this night. I turned to Damon.

"I've actually had a really great time." I said.

"Me too." he said.

I looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know your different than I thought you were." I said.

" How so?"

"I thought you were just a plain asshole all around."

"Ouch"

I laughed. "But you proved my wrong. I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad I did too."

He then faced me. I love those electric blue eyes. But its just like me to break away.

"Well I better get home. I really did had a great time."

"Well goodnight." he said.

"Night."

I headed to my car and was about to unlock it when I heard a noise behind me. By the way I had parked far enough away from everywhere else where there was a lot of people. I hated being in traffic. So when I got to my car there was nobody around.

I turned around and came face to face with a stranger.

"I have a message for you." he said.

I was to shocked to say anything. So I just stared at him.

"Stay away from Damon Salvatore."

Then everything went black.


End file.
